


Something to Keep You Warm

by storyplease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyplease/pseuds/storyplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s Note: So I was on Tumblr and someone came up with the ridiculously adorable idea that Severus Snape is a wonderful crocheter, and I couldn’t help yourself.  Warning: Fluffiness ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Keep You Warm

 

“It’s for you. Happy Christmas.” Minerva’s eyes widen as the bag is thrust into her hands.

“Severus? What is this?” she unties the ribbon holding it closed.

“ _ Don’t _ !” Severus hisses back. “I mean…well…just wait until you get back to your room.”

Minerva smirks. “Oh, really, Severus? Is it  _ that _ sort of gift? I had no idea you cared.”

His eyebrows furrow momentarily with confusion. Then they shoot to his hairline as he finally understands the meaning of her words.

“That’s-! That’s not what I meant!” he sputters, his cheeks growing scarlet.

“What if I were to open it here?” Minerva replies, a sly grin spreading across her lined face. “What will you do?”

Severus pulls out his wand and aims it shakily at the bag, a tiny flame burning a the tip of his wand as he begins to cast the spell silently.

“I…I’ll do it, you know!” His voice shakes, and it’s obvious that he’s not willing to follow through with his threat to burn her gift to cinders.

“Fine, Severus,” Minerva replies exasperatedly, “but you seriously need to lighten up and learn to take a joke.  I’ll be certain to open it later.”

“Who was yours?” Severus says, turning around so that she can’t see his face.

“My…?  Oh, my Secret Santa?” Minerva chuckles musically. “Why, it was Rubeus, and for a second year in a row, can you believe it?  I made sure to get him an extra big bottle of Scotch and a new charmed collar with a Heating Charm built into it for Fang.  Can’t be too careful out there in the cold.”

“Indeed,” Severus replies curtly, taking a few short steps away from her. He stops short when he hears the telltale crinkling of paper and turns, his face shifting between different feelings- fear, anger, shock, surprise, hope.

“Thank you, Severus,” Minerva says, holding up the green crocheted shawl, “And such nice stitching! The golden button clasp was a nice touch.”

“….Thank…you.” Severus says uncertainly, toeing the stone floor with his dragonhide boots.

“Wait…” Minerva’s eyes widen and she looks up, her bewilderment clear from behind her spectacles. “Did you make this, Severus?”

He mumbles something and her eyebrows furrow slightly.

“What was that?” she asks again.

“I…I had some extra time…and…” he mumbles, his face half in shadow.

“Thank you, Severus, this was a very thoughtful gift!” Minerva looks up, her eyes shining with gratitude. 

Severus flinches even before she moves, but he seems to hold himself still, even though it is obvious that he wants to flee back into the darkness.

Minerva takes several quick steps until she’s inches away from him and wraps her arms around him tightly for just a few moments.  The hug is awkward, as his hands are frozen halfway in the air and he seems uncertain about what to do next, but she smiles anyway.

“Happy Christmas,” she says gently as she pulls away. “I shall be certain to make good use of your gift!”

And, with a slight wave of her fingers, Minerva McGonagall disappears around the corner of the corridor and is gone.

Severus stands there in the flickering torchlight for a long time, his face unreadable. But then, slowly, he draws his arms around himself, as though he feels cold, and closes his eyes, the slight twitch of a smile pulling up both sides of his mouth into a gentle grin.


End file.
